The Way You Love Me
by InkHandzzz
Summary: Basically a one-shot using the song The Way by Ariana Grande (Hey that rhymed :D) Trish is babysitting some kids and she wants to make a story that they want to read come to life, and also for payback... This one-shot switches between reality and the story itself. It might get confusing. Just warning.


**Sadly, I do not own Austin and Ally. I'm going to go cry in that corner now...**

* * *

"Ugh I can't believe I have to babysit those rats again!" Trish exclaimed. Ally smirked.

"Well get used to it. You need the money."

* * *

When Trish reached the Westly manor, she walked inside to find the little kids sitting on a couch with a book in their hands.

"Could you read us this story?" Adam Westly, the youngest, asked. Trish looked at the cover.

"The Duet" She scanned through the pages, it seemed boring. But then an idea popped into her head. She ran to call Ally.

"GET AUSTIN AND COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" she said. Ally sounded confused, but before she could ask her anything else, Trish hung up the phone. "Payback."

* * *

When they reached the manor, Trish was sitting on the couch. "We're going to do some 'roleplaying'." she smiled deviously.

"Okay, Austin you read the parts in orange, Ally you read the parts in yellow. You both read the parts that arent highlighted." Trish said, explaining to them what they had to do.

"Umm... Okay." Austin said. His part was first. He scanned the page before reading. "Um, Trish? Why are the names crossed out and ours are written above it?"

Then he suddenly realized what was happening. "Oh no..." Trish tapped her foot.

"Hurry up, they're waiting."

Austin cleared his throat and began to read his part.

* * *

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I looked over to Ally. She looked nervous. "Alright ally, we can do this!" I told her. I flashed a smile and the music began.

"What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top."

Those were the words we shared. We had been through thick and thin, but we always ended up getting back together.

"I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it"

She makes me feel so happy. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY makes me feel the way how she does.

"Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
Do my singing in the shower  
Picking petals off the flowers like  
Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)"

I've been labeled a lot. It bugs me, but I am not a player. I love her and her only. I know I do.

"You give me that kind of something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100  
Never get enough, I can't stay away"

I can't stay away from her. I need her with me. She makes me feel special. She makes me feel like there's nobody in the world but us.

"If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper"

Whatever she needs I'll do it for her. That's how much I love her. She doesn't know it but I hope one day she'll realize.

"So don't you worry, baby, you got me"

The words I keep telling her. I hope she believes them.

(Austin handed the book to Ally and she began to read)

* * *

(Ally's P.O.V.)

"I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me"

He probably doesn't realize how much he means to me. I don't want to be shy around him, I want to be myself.

"I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way you love me"

He always tells me he loves me in a joking way. But I hope he means it.

"Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
Boy I know just what you like"

I wonder how it would feel if we kissed. It would be amazing...

"So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper"

He's my best friend. I can never ever let him down. I'll be there with him whenever. I just wish I was his lover too.

"So don't you worry, baby, you got me"

He always tells me that. I believe him. I trust him. He'll be there to catch me when I fall.

"I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me"

I feel all warm and tingly. I blush and I can't help feel the way. It's pretty noticeable, but I pretend that it's not.

"I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you"

Yup, that's right. I love him. Too bad he doesn't love me back...

(Ally gave the book to Austin. They both were uncomfortable by now)

* * *

(Austin's P.O.V.)

"Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine  
I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
So you're sleeping in mine.  
You come and watch a movie with me,  
"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
Just come and move closer to me  
I got some feelings for you,  
I'm not gonna get bored of  
But baby you're an adventure  
So please let me come and explore you"

I peeked over to Ally. She seemed to be calming down. I relaxed a little.

"So don't you worry, baby you got me"

I'm always telling her that to make her know that I'll be there for her.

(Austin once again passed the book to ally)

* * *

(Ally's P.O.V.)

"I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
And I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me"

He's a criminal. He stole my heart and I can't help but fall in love whenever I see him.

"I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)"

I always feel warm and fuzzy inside. It's a nice feeling.

(Austin reached over and grabbed the book)

* * *

(Austin's P.O.V.)

"I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
I love the way (I love it)  
The way I love you"

She makes me feel like a kid in a candy store. That excitement that rushes through my arm and I feel so... Happy.

(The next part they both had to sing)

* * *

(Both)

"The way I love you  
The way I love you, you, you, yeah"

"I love the way you make me feel  
I love it, I love it  
I love the way you make me feel  
I love it  
The way I love you."

(End of story)

* * *

They finished the story and everyone stood up and started clapping. They both leaned slowly and Austin captured Ally in a kiss. The girls started awing and the boys were pretending to throw up.

"Okay. The end. Now go to bed you little rats." Trish said.

"Thanks guys." she said.

They both were clearly angry at Trish. But also pretty thankful to.

"Umm... Ill get going now..."

* * *

**If you're confused and need me to explain anything please let me know. I think it might be confusing to understand because it keeps switching around with the point of views and like from reality to story-land. Also the song I used is The Way by Ariana Grande. I love her sooo much! 3**


End file.
